Getting pregnant in high school
by skullprincess120
Summary: Gabriella gets pregnant in high school and she runs away with Troy...read to find out what happens next;


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been best friends since preschool and now, they were a couple. They were not just any couple, but, they were the_ IT_ couple of East High School. They had been dating since their first year in high school and now, this was their last year. They had already graduated and all that was left was the party. Both of them were happy together and had plans for their future.

One Saturday afternoon, Troy heard the doorbell ring at his house. His parents were in the living room watching a movie and he was with them.

"I'll get it," he said and got up.

Troy opened the front door and found himself face to face with his girlfriend. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy exclaimed pulling her inside and shutting the door.

When Gabriella saw Troy, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Troy, what's going on?" Lucille Bolton asked walking over to them. "What's wrong with Gabi?"

Troy shook his head and Lucille took it that he did not know.

"Come on," Troy said, softly. "Let's go upstairs."

Troy led Gabriella upstairs to his room. He took her to the bed and they both lay there. Troy was holding Gabriella close to him as she cried into his shirt. He was beyond worried about her.

"Brie, talk to me," Troy said, softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered.

Troy stiffened. Gabriella felt it and looked up at him. He was staring at the wall.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Do your parents know?"

"I told my mom," Gabriella said. "And, she kicked me out. She told me that I was a humiliation to the family and that she did not want me as a daughter."

Troy's grip on Gabriella tightened.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"He's away on a business trip," she replied. "I don't think he knows. Troy, what am I going to do? I'm in high school and I'm pregnant and I have no place to stay. My mom actually packed my stuff and put it into my car."

"Brie, listen to me," Troy said as she started crying again. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. Your mom's one of the nicest people I've ever met and if she reacted like that, how will my parents react?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "Right now, I just want to get away. I want to get away from everything."

"Are we keeping the baby?" Troy asked.

"Would you be mad if I say yes?" she asked not daring to catch his eye.

Troy noticed this and lifted her chin up so that she would be facing him, but, she still looked away.

"Brie, look at me," he said, softly. "I wouldn't be mad if you decide to keep the baby. We were planning on getting married and having kids after college anyway. Having a baby during college wouldn't hurt. We can get through this."

"How?" Gabriella asked. "My mom doesn't even want to see me. I've no place to go."

"You got the full scholarship to the University of New York, right?" Troy said thinking.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, slowly wondering where this was going. "You've got one, too."

"So, we'll go to New York," he said. "I'll get a job or something and we'll figure things out. When the time comes, there'll be a solution for the problem."

Gabriella immediately felt a little bit better. Troy always knew how to make her feel better.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Whenever you want to leave," he replied.

"Now," Gabriella said. "My stuff is outside in my car."

"Okay," Troy shrugged. "I'll just get my stuff then."

Troy gathered all of the necessary items and stuffed them into a duffel bag. His room was almost empty by the time he was done. He did not own that much belongings. He through his duffel bag out of the window and it landed with a soft thud on the ground below. Hoping his parents, did not hear, he quickly wrote them a note:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this note. Thing is, I'm leaving. Technically, when you read, I'll be long gone. Something has happened and I need to take care of it. You wouldn't be too happy if you found out, so, it's better you don't know about what has happened. Please don't go looking for me. I __might__come back when the time is right. I love you both and I want to thank you for the amazing life you have given me in Albuquerque._

_XOXO_

_Troy_

Troy placed the note on the bed. He looked around the room and spotted a small photo frame. It was a picture of him with his parents and Gabriella. He grabbed it and took Gabriella's hand and walked out of the room. He went to the living room.

"Mom," he said. "I'm going out, okay?"

"Okay," she said back.

He kissed her cheek and left the house with Gabriella. Then, he ran around the house and grabbed his duffel bag and threw it into Gabriella's car. Gabriella was already sitting in the passenger seat so Troy got in and started the car. He drove all day and all night before they finally reached their destination.

* * *

Four years later…

"Mommy," three year old Emily Lucille Bolton screamed running towards her mother as soon as her father put her down on the floor.

"Emily, wait!" Troy called after the little girl. "Give me that box."

Quickly, he closed the door of the house and ran after the little girl.

Troy and Gabriella had just finished college. They had moved to Los Angeles and Troy was the captain of the LA Lakers. Gabriella was really proud of him. Troy was due to play his first game the next day. They bought a house in LA right after the finished college and the small family had settled in the house. The house was also fairly big.

"Emily!" Troy called, again.

He hurried to the kitchen and saw that it was empty. Now, with specks of sweat on his forehead from worry, he hurried towards the living room. Gabriella could not open the small box. Why had he let his daughter take it? Groaning, he went to the living room and froze. Gabriella was holding a purple velvet box in her hand. She had opened it and it had a beautiful white gold ring with a small diamond. Emily was hiding behind Gabriella's legs.

"Troy, what is this?" Gabriella asked.

"Emily," Troy said kneeling down so that he was Emily's height. "Come here."

Reluctantly, Emily walked over to Troy. Her big blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

Troy chuckled as he ruffled her blond hair.

"No, you're not," he said. "Not this time. But, you should do as I say from now on, alright? Now, go and play. I need to talk to mommy, alone."

"Okay, daddy," Emily said and ran out of the living room towards her nursery.

"Troy?" Gabriella said looking at him expectantly for a reply. "Care to explain?"

"I shouldn't have shown it to Emily," Troy groaned as he walked over to the wall and hit his head against it.

"Troy," Gabriella giggled. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "For the record, you've got pretty good taste."

"I do, don't I?" Troy grinned. He took the box from her. "You know, this isn't exactly the way that I had planned it, but…"

Gabriella gasped as Troy knelt down in front of her.

"I don't have words to describe how I feel about you, except the ever so common, 'I love you'," Troy said. Then, he frowned and suddenly his face broke into a smile. "That rhymed! You're not the only one who has a talent for writing, Brie."

Gabriella giggled again.

"Right," Troy said shaking his head. "I was about to propose. I…uh…why is this so fucking hard?"

"There's a kid in the house," Gabriella reminded him. "No curse words."

"I just don't know how to do this," Troy said. He was still on one knee. "I'll just go right ahead and say it, then. Will…"

"Daddy, can I come in, now?" Emily interrupted and Troy sighed.

"Two more minutes, princess," Troy smiled at his daughter.

Emily nodded and ran out of the room again.

"Where was I? Right," Troy said. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Gabriella Anne Montez?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Gabriella smirked.

"Are you nuts?" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gabriella said, happily. "To both questions."

Troy slipped the ring onto her finger and got up.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her.

"I love you, too," Gabriella said pulling back for a second to smile at him.

Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"Can I come in, _now_?" an impatient voice yelled.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away and laughed. Troy still had one arm around Gabriella. A moment later, Emily appeared.

"Come here, princess," Troy smiled.

Emily ran to her father happily who lifted her up and threw her into the air. Gabriella watched the two interact and smiled. She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. She had got quite emotional lately and she knew the reason.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Emily asked noticing the tear.

Troy immediately turned towards Gabriella.

"Nothing's wrong," Gabriella assured him. "I'm just really happy."

Troy smiled. With Emily in one arm, he wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her as he kissed her head. He led her to the couch and they sat down with Emily on Troy's lap.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "I found out today."

"That's why you've been so emotional lately!" Troy exclaimed.

"You aren't mad?" Gabriella asked.

"Os course I'm not mad," he smiled. "I love you and Emily and the unborn baby inside you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon, right after Troy's game, which they won if anyone's concerned, Troy met Gabriella and Emily outside the doors of the gym.

"Hey, I'm going to be a bit late," Troy said. "There are some fans who want to meet me. I don't know how they became fans after just one game, though."

"Probably because you're really good," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" Troy asked. "You and Emily can come with me if you want to,"

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged. She turned towards Emily who was playing with one of Troy's teammates, Peter Adams. "Emily, let's go. Daddy's here."

"Daddy!" Emily said happily running over to Troy who lifted her up into his arms. "I saw you play, daddy. You were great! I want to play basketball just like you!"

"I see that she's daddy's little princess," Peter laughed.

"You got that right," Gabriella laughed. "Thanks for keeping Emily entertained."

"No problem," Peter smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Daddy, why don't I have a Grandpa and a Grandma?" Emily asked.

"I'll get back to you with that later, alright?" Troy said after a moment of silence and Emily nodded.

Troy and Gabriella walked back into the gym hand in hand. Troy had Emily in his arms. There were four people in the gym including Troy's coach. There were two men and one woman.

"There he is," Troy heard the coach say as they got closer.

The three people turned around and Troy and Gabriella froze. Before them stood Jack and Lucille Bolton and Greg Montez – Gabriella's father.

"Troy, this is…" the coach began and his voice trailed away when he saw the expression on everyone's faces.

"Troy!" Lucille cried, running forward and hugging Troy as she started crying.

Troy gave his mother a one armed hug. Emily was staring at Lucille with wide eyes.

"Hi, daddy," Gabriella smiled at her father.

"Come here," Greg said holding out his arms for a hug.

"I missed you," she said softly as Troy and Jack exchanged a hug after putting Emily down.

"Emily, why don't you go and play with one of those basketballs over there?" Troy suggested, kneeling down to her height as he pointed to a pack of balls at the corner of the gym.

"I want to go home," Emily pouted. Her pout was exactly like Gabriella's.

"We'll go home in awhile, princess," Troy told her, smiling slightly at her face.

"I want to go now, daddy," Emily said. "I'm tired."

"Emily," Gabriella said kneeling down so that she was Emily's height as well. "You should be a good girl and do as daddy says so that you can be a good big sister to the baby, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Emily said, softly. It was clear that she did not want to stay in the gym.

"I'll get you an ice cream on the way home, alright?" Troy told her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Emily said as her face brightened.

Troy chuckled as he got up with Gabriella.

"Don't leave the gym," Gabriella called as Emily ran towards the balls.

Troy and Gabriella turned their attention back to the adults.

"Coach, could you give us a minute?" Troy asked.

"Sure," he said and went over to Emily at the other side of the gym.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked quietly. "Not that it isn't good to see you. It's great."

"We came to see you," Jack said.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Gabriella asked as they all went to sit on the bleachers.

"And, I always thought that you were smart, Gabi," Lucille said, smiling a bit. "Troy's on TV nearly all the time, nowadays."

"Looks like life's going pretty well for you, son," Jack smiled.

"Gabi," Greg said. "I want an explanation to why you ran away."

"I didn't run away," Gabriella protested. "Mom kicked me out of the house. By the way, where is she?"

"We got a divorce right after I found out that you were gone," Greg said, frowning. "I haven't heard from her since. But, why would she kick you out?"

"We'll explain from the beginning," Troy offered.

"I got pregnant," Gabriella said. "And, mom kicked me out. You were on a business trip. I went to Troy's and since my mom's reaction was to kick me out…"

"…I decided not to tell you guys," Troy continued. "I knew that you two wouldn't be happy."

"We would have supported you, Troy," Lucille said.

"Thanks, mom," Troy nodded.

"We both had full scholarships to the University of New York," Gabriella said. "And a few months after getting into college, Emily arrived. It was pretty tough handling everything. Troy got a job at a coffee shop and I started helping some students in the university."

"And, anyway, three years after having Emily, we're right here," Troy finished.

"I'm a grandfather!" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as Jack jumped up and hurried towards Emily.

"Dad, wait!" Troy said as Jack lifted up Emily into his arms. "She isn't used to –"

Emily started crying.

"Strangers," Troy finished.

Troy got up and hurried over to them. Emily was struggling in Jack's arms and Jack was struggling to keep her from falling.

"Emily," Troy said as he took Emily from Jack's arms. "Calm down. This is your Grandpa Jack."

"Mommy!" Emily cried.

"Okay, princess," Troy said hugging Emily and carrying her back the bleachers with Jack behind him. "Don't cry. I'll take you to mommy."

Gabriella met Troy halfway across the gym and took Emily from him. Troy and Jack went back to Lucille and Greg.

"Nice going, Jack," Lucille said and Troy laughed.

"Troy, I'm really sorry," Jack apologized.

"It's okay, dad," Troy said.

"Wait a second," Greg said. "Gabriella said something about Emily being a good big sister or something earlier to Emily, right? Does that mean you have another kid?"

"No," Troy answered. "Gabriella's pregnant. We found out yesterday. And, we're getting married."

"That's fantastic," Lucille smiled.

"I'll be right back," Troy said.

Troy walked over to Gabriella who was still holding Emily.

"You shouldn't be carrying her," he told her.

"Troy!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Brie," Troy said holding out his hands to Emily. "Come here, Emily."

"I want to stay with mommy," she argued.

"Mommy can't carry you," Troy told her, gently. "She might hurt the baby. We don't want that, do we?"

Immediately, Emily went to Troy.

"Let's meet your grandparents," Troy smiled at Emily.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Troy smiled. "And, you have two grandpas."

Troy took Emily to the three waiting parents/grandparents.

"Guys, this is your granddaughter, Emily Lucille Bolton," Troy smiled.

"You gave her my name," Lucille said happily.

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "Emily, this is your Grandma. And that is your Grandpa Jack and Grandpa Greg."

"Hi, Emily," Lucille smiled at her.

Shyly, Emily buried her face in Troy's jacket and everyone laughed.

"Come on, Emily," Troy laughed. "You were asking me why you don't have a Grandpa and a Grandma and when I finally get you an answer, you won't even look at them."

Everyone laughed even more as Emily curled up like a ball in Troy's arms.

"Daddy," she whined. "I want to go home. I'm hungry."

"I know, princess," Troy said kissing his daughter's head. "And, I'm sorry. Since today's a special day, what do you say we go to the McDonalds?"

"Yay!" Emily cheered clapping her hands.

"You guys will come with us, right?" Gabriella said as Troy put an arm around her.

"Of course," Lucille smiled.

"Troy, I couldn't help overhearing your plans," Coach said. "I wouldn't suggest that. There would be a lot of paparazzi. You should just go home."

"We'll stop by McDonalds and buy the burgers and go home, then," Troy suggested.

Coach nodded. "I'll see you later, Troy," he said and walked out of the gym.

"Why don't you guys just go home?" Jack said. "We'll get the burgers and go. Tell us your address."

Troy gave his address to his father.

"We'll see you guys in a while, then," Troy said as they walked out of the gym together.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gabriella walked down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever. Emily was throwing flowers. Gabriella smiled at Troy and he winked at her. They had gone to Albuquerque for the wedding and had made arrangements for some of their friends from LA to go to Albuquerque.

"Friends and loved ones…" the priest began as Troy took Gabriella's hands in his.

A few minutes later, the ceremony ended. Everyone was on their feet applauding as Troy kissed Gabriella. Jack was holding Emily as she clapped her hands together. She was going to Jack's house for three days as Troy and Gabriella went to Hawaii on their honeymoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC announced. "For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella walked onto the dance floor and started moving in time to the music. The song was not even halfway through when Emily wriggled out of Jack's arms and rushed onto the dance floor before Jack could stop her.

"Daddy, I want to dance," Emily said as everyone laughed.

Troy glanced at Gabriella who nodded. Troy grinned as he lifted Emily up. He waltzed on the dance floor with Emily as Gabriella danced with Greg.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart," Greg told Gabriella.

"Thank you, daddy," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

Eight months later…

Gabriella was nine months pregnant and she had been due a week ago. Troy had been the best husband to her and had spent nights after nights searching for her cravings. Right now, she was asleep after spending a restless night awake. Troy had tried to stay up to keep her company but he had been pretty tired after a hard day of workout and Gabriella had made him sleep.

"Troy," Jack called walking into the house with Lucille, Greg and Emily. Troy had given them a spare key.

"Hey, dad," Troy said walking out from the kitchen. "That key is supposed to be used for emergencies."

"Where's Gabriella?" Lucille asked ignoring Troy.

"She's asleep," Troy said taking Emily into his arms. She was nodding off to sleep in Jack's arms. "Hey, princess."

"Hi, daddy," Emily said, softly as she rested her small head on Troy's shoulders.

"She was running around the park for an hour," Greg said, explaining Emily's tiredness.

"Oh," Troy said walking into the kitchen with everyone else following. "Well, I think Gabriella will probably wake up in a few minutes. She had had a pretty restless night last night."

"She must be really uncomfortable," Lucille said. "I should know. You gave me tough time, Troy."

"Mom," Troy groaned. "I'm going to put Emily to bed. And, thanks for looking after her today."

"No problem," Jack smiled.

Troy went upstairs and put Emily to bed in her room. He decided to check on Gabriella before going back downstairs and opened the door to their room to see Gabriella trying to get up, but, her stomach was getting in the way.

"Hey, Brie," Troy smiled walking over to her and helping her up.

"That's the one thing I hate about pregnancy," Gabriella groaned. "I can't lie down or stand up whenever I want to."

Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go downstairs," he said. "Our parents are here. They just brought Emily home. She's asleep, now."

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy out of the room. Troy took her hand as he helped her downstairs. Suddenly, Gabriella stopped on the staircase and winced. She took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, alarmed.

"I'm going into labor," she whispered.

"Can you walk?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and took a step downstairs and flinched. Troy saw it and carried her downstairs to the couch. Jack called the ambulance.

"Mom, can you please stay here in case Emily wakes up?" Troy asked. "And, Greg, Gabriella's bag is under the stairs, if you could just grab it."

Gabriella clutched Troy's hand as another contraction hit her. Troy knelt down immediately and kissed her hand.

"The contractions are quite near," Lucille said. "This should be over soon, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled weakly at Lucille. Troy kissed her hand again.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

Lucille watched them with a smile on her face. She knew that Troy loved Gabriella, but, she did not know that his love for her was this strong.

"Troy," Jack said from the window. "The ambulance is here."

Troy got up and lifted Gabriella up in a bridal style way and carried her to the ambulance where she was rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Gabriella was rushed straight to the delivery room having dilated 10cm on the way. Troy scrubbed up and joined her within seconds.

"Troy, what about Emily?" Gabriella asked as the doctor prepared.

"She's safe with my mom," Troy assured her.

"Troy," Gabriella said. She glanced around the room and saw the nurse watching them.

"I'll turn around," the nurse told them with a wink and turned.

Troy chuckled. He kissed her passionately.

"You'll be fine," he whispered.

"Okay, Gabriella," the doctor said. "When the next contraction hits, I want you to push hard, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and did as she was told. A few minutes later, a cry filled the room as Gabriella fell back onto the bed.

"It's a boy," the doctor smiled.

"You did great," Troy whispered happily kissing her hand again and again.

Gabriella smiled to see Troy so happy.

"Now, you can teach him to play basketball," she smiled.

"Both our kids will be great basketball players," Troy declared and Gabriella laughed softly.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella was settled into a private room. Troy had called Lucille and told her to bring Emily to the hospital. Troy was waiting for Emily outside the hospital, because Gabriella had wanted him to, even though, he was reluctant to leave Gabriella and the baby.

Emily was half asleep on Lucille's shoulders.

"You should have let her sleep, Troy," Lucille told him as Troy took Emily into his arms.

"I know, mom," Troy said. "But, Gabriella and I want Emily to meet her brother before anyone else. And, she was saying lots of names before, so, we thought we might let her choose the name if she wants to."

"That's sweet, Troy," Lucille said. "I've wanted to say this since I saw you eight months ago, but, I never got the chance."

"What is it, mom?" he asked.

"You've grown to be a fine man," Lucille smiled.

Troy smiled before he took Emily to Gabriella's room.

"Hey, Emily, wake up," Troy whispered into Emily's ear as he sat down next to Gabriella. "Meet your baby brother."

Emily's eyes flew wide open.

"Will the baby play with me, daddy?" she asked and both Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm sure he will," Gabriella smiled. "When he's a little bit older, though."

"What's his name?" Emily asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us," Troy told the small girl.

Emily stared at the baby for a while as if she was thinking hard.

"David!" she exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"The baby looks like a David," Gabriella agreed.

"What about the middle name?" Troy asked. "We can name him after your dad. We named Emily after my mom."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Troy called.

Lucille, Jack and Greg walked into the room.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella smiled. "Meet your new grandson, David Greg Bolton."

Greg smiled happily as Gabriella placed the newborn in his arms.

"He looks like you, Gabi," Greg said.

The baby had brown hair and dark eyes.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled leaning against Troy as he put an arm around her.

"I love you, Brie," Troy whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she said, softly.

Troy kissed her forehead gently.

As Gabriella leaned against Troy's chest, she realized that life could not be better for her. She had two beautiful children, a loving husband, an amazing father and two great in-laws. She could not have asked for more. It was amazing the way all of this was a result of getting pregnant in high school.

**A/N I have no idea what made me write this…lol…anyways…tell me what you think…leave a review!;)**


End file.
